Moira
Moira is the mother of Aram. She was born with some form of dwarfism, unlike the rest of her family, who were all quite tall. She married the giant Thurwin and gave birth to his child, Aram, who was the only half-giant in known history. Life Moira and her family lived out on the peninsula in West Lyrian, near where rumors of giants were common. Moira's parents and two brothers were overprotective of her, presumably due to her small size. Therefore, whenever the chance arose to sneak off into the woods, she took it. When a young woman, she met a dwarf named Thurwin in the forest, who flirted with her constantly; she had always longed for romance, so by their tenth meeting they decided to get married. Thurwin told her that they must keep their relationship a secret, so he built them a small home in the woods and devised a secret wedding ceremony. After their wedding, Moira still lived with her family at home, but met with her husband two days out of every week. Months went by, until one day Moira told Thurwin that she suspected she was pregnant. He laughed and insisted that she was mistaken, but within a few months, she was noticeably pregnant, and Thurwin flew into a rage, believing she had been unfaithful. She cried and asserted her fidelity, and Thurwin finally believed her. They had never been together at night, but that night, he showed her that he was not truly a dwarf, for after sunset he transformed into a giant. Moira was shocked, but he soon calmed her, adding that her pregnancy was the first time a giant had successfully mated with a human. Her family soon discovered her pregnancy, and she told them that she had temporarily eloped with a passing merchant. After that, her family redoubled their overprotectiveness, and she was unable to visit her husband again until several months after the birth of her son. One night some time afterwards, the giants raided her village. Thurwin tried to warn her, bringing a saddled horse to enable her escape. Before she could leave, the other giants stormed the village, killing all who stood in their path, including Thurwin. Moira barely managed to escape with Aram. Afterwards, all the valuables in the village went to her, the sole survivor. She and Aram moved to Ithilum, where she lived for many years. In her old age, increasing pain spread throughout her body, becoming nearly constant; she felt death would be a relief, but she wanted great things for her son. That chance came when she met Jason Walker, who was seeking Aram's help in the fight against Maldor. Moira had always felt that her son was special and meant for something more than the life of a smuggler and bouncer. She strongly encouraged Aram to go with Jason, and he took her advice. It can be presumed that she died sometime later; whether or not she ever saw her son again is unknown. Category: Characters Category: Female Characters